Mortosus
is the Dead Ash Complien. It belongs to the Spectral and Martial Elements. It is the burgeoned form of Mortvitam. Appearance Mortosus wears a large purple hood with a yellow trim, with the hood itself having three spikes. The coat splits in half down the middle, revealing its bones and heart, the heart being a dull gray and purple in color. It wears a large black scarf that wraps around its body, with a skull emblem in the middle of its face. There is a metal ring attaching its head to its hood. The head is a dark greyish-purple with two yellow eyes. It has four arms, with blades at the end. Like its previous forms, it has three horns under its hood, and a sharp mouth of fangs obscured by its scarf. Information This rare, burgeoned form of Mortvitam can only be seen if the golden heart of its body is split in half. Usually this happens through combat, as doing this intentionally is more than a terrible idea. With its claws now becoming sharpened blades, and with a complete lack of remorse, Mortosi are left as silent, brutish killing machines. So much as glaring at a Mortosus can leave one at the mercy of its sharp blades, and if we're being frank, Mortosi won't opt for mercy most of the time. To prevent their blades from wearing down, Mortosi spend a few hours each month sharpening them on rocks. This is likely the best opportunity to witness a Mortosus in the wild, though making any noise a Mortosus is able to hear will distract it, and send it flying after whatever made the noise. If you are reading this article because you have encountered a Mortosus in the wild, then you probably haven't made it this far. And if you have, what are you doing still reading! Cut it out now and get the hell out of there! Mortosi are decently fast, and difficult to outrun, but if one is chasing after you, then that's pretty much your only bet at that point. Pick a god and pray. Habitat Since the conditions which spawn a Mortornus can occur anywhere on Complanet, Mortosi can appear anywhere on Complanet as well. Particularly desolate areas, however, such as Tusnil, Commukain, and cold regions such as Protoceratops and Rambazistan are most likely to see this Complien. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Mortosus is derived from the latin words for "dead bones." Design Mortosus is likely designed as a generic spectre, possibly being inspired by imagery of the Grim Reaper. Trivia *Mortosus's design was a collaborative effort between CompliensCreator00 and DarkHenrik. DarkHenrik did a rough sketch of the basic body plan and shape, while the design was finalized by CompliensCreator00. Gallery Mortosus Beta design.png|A rough design of Mortosus done by DarkHenrik. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Made by DarkHenrik Category:Spectral Element Category:Martial Element Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Burgeoned Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Ghost Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Detritivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens